Chapter 20: Nameless Again (Pt.1)
Story Prologue - Nameless, again Year 1935, October the 8th, Maximillian broke into the capital Randgriz aboard the battle fortress Marmota. The Royal Guards were annihilated soon after, and Gallia faced her imminent defeat. But on October the 9th, Gallian militia successfully broke through Vasel bridge. Maximillian brought the Marmot upon the militia as a retaliation. October the 10th, through the efforts of Squad 7 of the 3rd Company Militia, the Marmota was successfully brought down and destroyed, Maximillian perished in the confrontation. With this victory, both the Empire and Gallia were headed towards the final conclusion of the war. 戦争終結へ Towards the end of the war The death of Maximillian played a crucial part in deciding the outcome of the war. However, this was to be the triggering factor for a certain man. Dahau: This is an oversight on my part.. Dahau: I was too concerned about my own ideals, I failed to realize the wishes of Gusurg and the other men.. Zig: Sir.. Dahau: Zig, you were aware what Gusurg and the others planned to do weren't you? Zig: I could not stop them! I am prepared for any punishment! Dahau: No, I cannot punish you. If I were to be put in your shoes, I would probably falter and won't know which choice to make either. Dahau: This is why I need to stand even firmer and show my resolution. Dahau: However, I kept Lydia by my side thinking Borgia may still be of some use to us. Dahau: It is my weakness that I was unable to cut off all ties to Borgia that caused the worst possible outcome for all of us. Zig: The defeat of Gusurg has sealed Borgia's fate. Zig: Maximillian has also been killed.. What is going to happen to us from now on? Dahau: Having lost both of them, there is no longer any means to keep the squad functioning. Dahau: If at least one of them was in power, we would have a road for us to follow.. Dahau: ..a political means to set up our independant nation has been taken from us. Dahau: However, I will not allow our dream to die so easily. Dahau: There is only one way left. Borgia: I give you my thanks, Dahau. Borgia: Your efforts have allowed me to safely escape the reach of the Yggdite church. Dahau: .. Borgia: I may have tried to cut you off once, but I thank you for your support. Dahau: With the reports of Maximillian's death, Your Eminence is now my only source of support. Borgia: We must bring the iron hand of judgement down upon those fools that dare to make enemies of us. Borgia: To that end, Dahau, you must continue to perform well. Dahau: Yes.. On another note, is the "Key" safe? Borgia: Of course. With this alone, we would be able to.. Dahau: Silence our enemies with a show of force. Borgia: What is the meaning of this, Dahau?! Dahau: I will be taking the "Key" with me, as a reward of my past efforts. Dahau: Be thankful to me, that you're going to pass on as a prominent member of the church. Borgia: You traitorous cur..! Borgia: .... Dahau: Most unfortunate. With this, I have fallen out of the throne for heroes.. and will forever be recorded in the annals of history as a sinner. Giulio: When the war ends, I'll finally be able to return to being a chef. Valerie: I'll be able to get back into university. Amy: I still can't believe that I will be able to see the end of the war. Annika: That Lieutenant Gunther really is something! Annika: The battleship Marmota, destroyed! And the enemy boss splendidly punished! What a hero! Respect isn't enough! I almost admire him! Leila: My brother is in his squad. Gloria: Oh, did he gain any achievements? Leila: If he had someone like myself to supervise him, perhaps he would have. Alfons: Probably, not then.. Amy: ..It would have been nice to go to Gusurg's funeral. Felix: We had no choice, there are outstanding duties that need doing. Annika: Let's all go together when the war officially ends. Valerie: Yes, let's. Leila: Kurt is a virtuous character too. Alfons: Having double-crossed the Imperial army as well, it's going to be difficult to return his remains to his family. Giulio: If the truth of what happens ever gets out, his parents would be put in quite a spot as well. Felix: It was the best possible outcome that Kurt was able to see through his final moments and bury him. Amy: I'm sure, he must have wanted it too.. ボルジアの切り札 Borgia's final card Crowe: It has been some time since we talked in this room. Kurt: ..is it regarding a mission? Crowe: Mission or not.. we'll see. Crowe: With Eisler's confessions and the investigations carried out in his home, something somewhat ominous has been found. Crowe: A certain trump card held by Borgia. Crowe: He had planned to widen the scale of the war and through it expand the influence of the church. A subjugation of the continent via the teachings of the church, so to speak. Crowe: The aim was to convert all of humanity into followers of the Yggdite church, with all of mankind under the biddings of the church, the world would be brought into an era of peace. Kurt: It's ideology is similar to what the Empire believes in. Crowe: Well, that is about it. Crowe: The only problem is that, Borgia believes that religion was powerless against military force. Crowe: People who would not accept the religion through peaceful means, people who resisted the religion with force was met with equal force to subjugate them.. Crowe: This side of the church was hidden away from public eyes. The trump card in question was referring to this, have a look. Kurt: This is..? Crowe: One of the Valkyrur ruins found within the borders of the Empire. Crowe: From the confessions of Eisler we understand the central tower to be a ballistic weapon of some sort. Kurt: A ballistic.. This entire structure is one? Crowe: Its effective range spans the entire continent. With this weapon, let alone Randgriz, the Empire capital, and even the countries in the Federation would be reduced to ash within an instant. Kurt: If that is true.. It would be easy to intimidate the neighbouring countries into it's every will. Crowe: What to do regarding the ballistic weapon and the piece of intel is up for debate right now. Crowe: As we are in the midst of talks regarding the conclusion of the war and what to do, it would not serve any of us any good to leave this issue unresolved. Crowe: It's all well and good if nothing happens. Kurt: ... Kurt: A massive ballistic weapon.. It is a frightening thing. Kurt: ... Kurt: Gusurg's last words were "I leave the rest to you, Dahau." Kurt: What would happen if Captain Dahau, who was in cahoots with Borgia, knew about this weapon..? Kurt: There is no other way to stop him.. is there? Kurt: Still, is this something that I alone have to choose? Kurt: Will people even understand what is going on now..? Kurt: The first person I should tell is.. Mission Briefing Strategy Deploy a Light APC in Area 1 with either Construction Arm or Crusher Armor, a Trooper/Sniper/Imca, and a Mechanic. In Area 2 deploy your leaders. Phase 1 #Deploy Sniper in Area 1, kill Tech Elite #Use Sniper to kill heavy trooper #Use Sniper to kill heavy trooper, recall. #Use APC, carry trooper/sniper and mechanic, go to flag 3, kill enemy on base. #Deploy mechanic to cap the base, repair APC, recarry. Withdraw APC. #In Area 3, deploy a different sniper, move to the west, kill near Tech Elite. #Kill far away tech elite, move sniper toward out of fire #Deploy your APC in area 3, move it halfway up the Map. #Deploy a third sniper and clear any enemies south of your APC #Same action as above (prioritize lancers #Move your APC up again. Phase 2 #Using your APC, run over the enemy Ace in Area 3 until they are turned away from you. Kill with your machine gun. Go to the conveyor belt to Area 5. #In Area 5, move your APC to either build the ladder or destroy the rocks. #Deploy your tropper/sniper/imca and kill Zig. #See above Rewards *Kurt's true personal potential Nameless Hero will replace Quibbler before the mission Aftermath Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 4 Missions